


Weight and Waistcoats

by roundelet



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Chubby Kink, Chubby Rumplestiltskin, F/M, Weight Gain, Weight Issues, belly love, body image issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 13:53:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8535712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roundelet/pseuds/roundelet
Summary: After the curse breaks, Rumpelstiltskin puts on weight.
  When his face began looking rounder, cheeks fuller, she attributed it to her own imagination. But then his perfectly-fitted suits stopped fitting so well. And she became sure she wasn't imagining the way the fabric of his jacket began to wrinkle and strain around the buttons.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A chubby kink story inspired by Rumpelstiltskin's weight gain through the first few seasons of Once Upon a Time.

For a long time, Belle wondered if Rumpelstiltskin had noticed the changes to his body.

When she saw him for the first time in Storybrooke, after she got her memories back, he'd looked the same as ever. Well, minus the green scales and yellow slit-like eyes. His body was unchanged after twenty-eight and some years. But soon after she started noticing a change in him.

When his face began looking rounder, cheeks fuller, she attributed it to her own imagination. But then his perfectly-fitted suits stopped fitting so well. And she became sure she wasn't imagining the way the fabric of his jacket began to wrinkle and strain around the buttons.

It might have something due to the curse breaking. Regina's magic had ensured everything had stayed the same for twenty-eight years, but perhaps now this new world's richer and more available food were starting to show on him.

He wouldn't be the first one in Storybrooke it happened to. Ruby no longer wore her midriff-bearing tops. Snow White was softer around her jawline. Jiminy Cricket's sweaters were starting to stretch around his middle. Even Leroy was looking sturdier than usual.

 

Three months after the curve broke, she made love with Rumpelstiltskin for the first time.

He had insisted on taking things slow with her. But tender kisses didn't take long to become heated. She understood his hesitancy, but, at the same time, she was desperate for more of him. And, finally, she managed to convince him she was sure of this. Sure of him.

He let her unbutton his jacket. The waistcoat that curved over his middle. The button-down shirt he wore underneath. He was beautiful under his clothes. Wiry muscles and still lean, but for the extra flesh around his waist.

She knew that if they'd done this three months ago, he wouldn't have had this soft, vulnerable part of him. He would have been all angles. As Rumpelstiltskin gently pushed her back down onto the bed, pressing kisses to her jaw and neck all the while, she pressed her palm over his belly, feeling the give under her hand.

 

Rumpelstiltskin kept gaining weight. Over the next several weeks, Belle watched the buttons on his jacket strain more obviously. Watched as he stopped buttoning it all together. The dark waistcoats revealed under the open sides of his jacket camouflaged his little paunch pretty effectively, at least at first.

But, in the dark of the bedroom, Belle didn't fail to notice his belly softening against her touch. With the little roll of lower belly pushes over his waistband, it was getting more difficult for her to unbutton his pants.

 

Then they separated. Belle moved into the flat above the library, and started work at an actual job of her own.

They didn't share a bed for weeks. They got to know each other even more cautiously than before.

Belle watched as his waistcoat visibly tighten around his middle. Where it used to camouflage the roundness of his little belly, now it only seemed to emphasize the bigger curve. She knew his continued weight gain was at least partly her fault in inviting him out for hamburgers and sweetened iced tea two or three times a week.

And then there was Lacey. And then they finally got back together.

By that time, Rumpelstiltskin's middle strained the buttons of his waistcoat. It looked tighter than his jacket had been, which made her wonder if he could still button his jackets, if he wanted to.

Belle saw his middle was quite round, no longer just straining the buttons of his waistcoat, but quite visibly rounding it out. His belly had gotten big enough now that she thought it must be obvious to others in town, not just her who paid so close attention to him, though she never heard anyone say anything or even hint.

As Belle kissed him, and hugged him tightly, and felt the belly press into her slim one as she held him tightly, she wondered just how much weight he'd gained. More than a few pounds, certainly, by now. She wondered if he'd noticed.

She wondered if it bothered him. She would have thought it might, with how his face grew rounder, his cheekbones losing their definition, the way his tailored suits no longer fit. But he appeared as confident as ever out on the streets of Storybrooke. Others must have noticed, but she never overheard anyone say anything.

 

It was a few weeks later, when the fabric between the buttons of his waistcoat gape and the fabric of his jacket stretched tight around his softening arms, that Belle said something for the first time.

Rumpelstiltskin looked up from the artifact he was examining. They were alone in his shop.

"What was that, dear?" he asked.

"I was just saying there's a tailor on Main Street. He's supposed to be good."

Rumpelstiltskin's eyebrows drew together. "And why do you bring that up?"

"I just know how you like your clothes well-fitting," Belle said.

"And so?" he asked.

Belle sit her lips and said, "You haven't changed your wardrobe since the curse was broken. I thought perhaps you might want some suits that suit you better."

"Suit me better?" He still looked puzzle.

Belle sighed. Usually Rumple was better at picking up on subtleties than this. So she reached out and grazed the roundness of the top of his protruding midsection with gentle fingers.

"That fit you better," she clarified.

Rumpelstiltskin glanced down at where Belle's hand rested on his stomach. Belle felt her cheeks flush and quickly drew her hand away. When Rumpelstiltskin looked up again, he looked destroyed.

"Oh, Belle, I'm sorry. I'd thought you hadn't noticed," he said softly.

Belle wondered how he thought that was possible. "Rumple, you have nothing to be sorry for, I was just trying to help. I shouldn't have said anything."

"How did you see through it?" Rumpelstiltskin asked.

"See through what?" Belle asked.

Rumple sighed. "The glamour. I don't know why it didn't work on you."

"A glamour?" Belle repeated. Had he been so ashamed of himself, then? All this time she'd wondered if he'd noticed his softening body, because he hadn't given a hint of it bothering him. She would never guessed that he been so ashamed of the changes to his body that he'd try to conceal them with a spell.

"You weren't supposed to notice," Rumpelstiltskin confessed, averting his eyes. "Have you truly seen it all along?"

"Rumple, why would you cast a glamor?" Belle asked, ignoring the question.

"I'll figure out what went wrong, don't worry. And I'll cast it again. You won't have to deal with this--this inconvenience--any more." He laid a slim-fingered hand on the curve of his belly, lips curled up in disgust.

"I don't want to see a glamour when I look at you, Rumple," Belle protested. "I want to see the real you. I always have."

"No," he said. "You already tolerate too much from me. You shouldn't have to put up with my--these sorts of changes on top of everything else."

"Rumple, I don't put up with it," Belle insisted. "I don't mind if you're softer in the middle now. I only brought it up because I thought you must be uncomfortable in these old clothes."

After a moment's silence, Belle said, "Promise me you won't try to cast another glamour."

"Belle--"

"Promise me."

 

Now that Belle knew how ashamed Rumpelstiltskin was of his softer parts, she was careful not to draw attention to them again. She avoided touching his middle and did not protest when he began turning off the lights in the bedroom.

She didn't know if he'd truly given up on the idea of a glamour, like she'd made him promise to. Or if he still couldn't get it to work on her. It would have been obvious, anyways, if one day she looked at him and he was suddenly slim.

Rumpelstiltskin silently took her suggestion and get some properly fitted suits. He continued to wear his jacket unbuttoned. His waistcoat underneath fitted snugly over his middle. It couldn't completely hide the curve of his stomach, but the buttons no longer strained.

At least, at first.

Rumpelstiltskin kept gaining weight. And Belle kept pretending she didn't notice it. Even as his belly got bigger and captivated her attention as rounded out further than before. It seemed to want to proclaim itself proudly to anyone saw it. Of course, it might have only been Belle who saw it, what with the glamour likely still working on everyone else.

She suppressed her desire to touch the places where Rumpelstiltskin had most obviously gained weight. To feel how, from the stubborn roundness and the way it pressed into her when they embraced, it must be firmer now.

 

She gave into her curiosity one night when she thought he was asleep. He was lying facing her. She stroked down the crease of flesh over his soft side. Then spread her palm around his stomach, rounding over the widest part, applying gentle pressure to feel a slight give in the flesh, and the firmer roundness underneath. She stroked from his sternum, where the top curve of his belly started, and then down to the underside, where she could sink her fingers into it.

"Belle," he said suddenly, and she pulled away, embarrassed to have been caught.

"I'm sorry," she blurted out. "I thought you were asleep."

With a frown, he gestured down to where his middle spread out in front of him. "You told me once you didn't mind this alteration. Was that the truth?"

"It was. It is," she swore. "Have I not proved my love for you by now?"

He reached out and stroked her cheek. "Over and over, my dear."

"Then believe me," she insisted. "I will find you attractive in any form."

"I know," he said quietly. She was surprised by the confidence in that statement when she knew how little confidence he had in his looks, even before the extra weight. Rumpelstiltskin continued, "I investigated the glamour I cast. It only works on people who don't like what they're seeing."

"So that's why it didn't work on me." Belle sat up on the bed and gave him a smile. "So you have to believe how attractive I think you are."

"It appears I have to," Rumpelstiltskin agreed. In the dawning morning light, he took her hand and placed it over the curve of his stomach. "Belle, you may touch me if you wish."

"You don't mind?" Belle said, in surprise, but was stroking down the sloped side of his stomach before waiting for an answer. She pressed her fingers into the top curve of his belly, more firmly this time, feeling the hardness of his stomach under the layer of flesh.

"If you truly like it, then I don't," he said, and then groaned as she pressed in again and squeezed a little. The top of his belly was too firm to truly grab it in her hands, and for some reason that fascinated her.

"You like this, too," Belle said, surprised, as she squeezed the flesh around his deepened belly button. "Does this feel good?"

"You of all people know I have never been one for self-control," Rumpelstiltskin told her, ignoring her question but meeting her eyes this time. "My human life was spent starving the better part of the time, even in good years. It's an addiction, perhaps, being able to fill my stomach. I need to learn how to moderate myself."

"No," Belle said as she pressed lightly into the softened skin of his lower belly. "You don't."

**Author's Note:**

> [Come visit me on tumblr](http://roundelet.tumblr.com/)


End file.
